Batteries are commonly used to provide power to electronic devices. Typically, batteries are placed within a battery-operated device in a particular orientation to properly complete an electrical circuit. For example, some batteries have a positive terminal at one end of the battery and a negative terminal at the other end of the battery, and the battery must be properly oriented within the device so that the battery terminals engage appropriate contacts of the device. Incorrectly orienting batteries within a device may not only yield an incomplete circuit rendering the battery-operated device unusable, but may also cause permanent damage to the electronic components of the device.